The Switch
by LazyOtaku13
Summary: What happens when Gokudera and TYL!Belphegor switch bodies? As Bel runs around in Gokudera's body causing havoc, Gokudera gets to learn some secrets about the blonde assassin and what exactly living with the Varia means.


Today was going to be interesting. And if it was what the prince decided, then it would be so. When Bel had woken up that morning, he wasn't Bel.

"Ushishishi~," he laughed, "Smoking Bomb Hayato, huh?"

* * *

Gokudera shot straight up in his bed. In _not_ his bed. He wasn't in his bed, but somebody else's. He looked around. God the room was a mess. Little slits lined the walls, the curtains, which were a gaudy red, were shredded, and broken items littered the floor, not to mention all of the dirty clothes and old dishes. Oh well. He yawned and attempted to make his way the bathroom. The door was cracked and looked like it had been glued back together with the wrong glue. The tiles, or any that could be seen through yet more dirty clothes, were stained. Gokudera squinted as he turned on the lights. When his eyes had adjusted to the light he looked in the mirror.

"Holy shit!" He wasn't Gokudera. He pinched himself, wincing. He slammed his head on the bathroom counter. Ouch. It hurt. He looked back in the mirror. He was still the Varia's prodigy boy. "How did I..." Then the events of the night before came flooding into his mind.

* * *

_"Oi! Stupidera! Look at me!" Lambo screamed at the top of his lungs._

_"What is it you stupid cow?" Gokudera was tired. No use yelling now._

_"I'm gonna be the best!" Lambo put his hands on his hips in a superhero style and started laughing._

_"Extreme!" Came the call from downstairs. Ugh. He didn't want to deal with him now. "Gokudera! We're going to a party at Yamamoto's! You're extremely invited to come!"_

_"Ryouhei..." He began but Lambo interrupted._

_"Oi! I said 'Look at me!'"_

_Gokudera snapped. He hated being stopped mid-thought, "Shut up you stupid cow!"_

_"Not...Gonna...Cry...Wahhhhhh!" The little cow-boy yanked a purple cylinder from his afro and aimed it at himself._

_"Lambo!" Tsuna ran into the room, as he had been catching his breath in Gokudera's small living room. His outburst startled the little boy and he aimed the cannon at Tsuna instead. Just before Lambo pulled the trigger, Gokudera jumped in front of the bazooka._

_"Tenth!" And just like that the pink smoke enveloped him and everything disappeared. _

* * *

"Voi!" Gokudera froze. He was nearly naked. Or Bel was nearly naked. Boxers, very posh ones at that, were the extent of his current wardrobe. He searched the floor for something to wear. He pulled on a pair of pants, black, which seemed to be the only color the blonde Varia had. He looked down, noticing a small birthmark on his stomach. He traced his finger over it. Weird. Gokudera spent a moment wondering about the shape of it before another "Voi!" came echoing down the halls. He found a black and purple striped shirt, smelled it to be sure it wasn't rancid or anything, and put it on.

Someone started banging on the main room's door.

"Voi! Open up trash! Come out and eat now or don't eat at all! Voi!" Squalo's voice reminded Gokudera of something. If he was in Bel's body, where was Bel? He swallowed hard and tried not to think about it. Since he was hit by the Ten Year Bazooka, that probably meant that there had been a switch somewhere. Thinking about the reflection he saw in the mirror as he continued to find decent clothes, he realized that Bel's hair was longer. His face, the little he could see through the bangs, seemed older somehow. "Ten years," Gokudera thought aloud, "would mean that I'm in a future Bel's body..." That thought seemed even more repulsing to him than being in normal Bel's body. He shivered. He then thought about what the other Varia would do to him if they found out. Were the Vongola and the Varia on good terms in the future? If they weren't, then he'd be tonight's dinner. Gokudera tried remembering all of the self-proclaimed prince's mannerisms. He sure hoped that Bel hadn't changed that much in ten years. He tried out his memories. "Ushishishi~."


End file.
